This invention relates to a metal can having a metal tube connected to a closed end thereof, and more particularly to a metal can end which has a score line defining an openable area to give an access to the interior of the can and the metal tube, as well as a C-shaped score line defining a partially openable area to form an aperture above an open end of the metal tube.
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a conventional metal can 6 is shown. Such a metal can has a metal tube 2 to be filled with compressed cooling medium 7, such as CCl.sub.2 F.sub.2, having an open end 3 sealed connected to a closed end 5 of the can 6 and a pull ring 4 riveted to a score-defined area 1 of the can end right above the open end 3 of the metal tube 2. The compressed cooling medium 7 is released from the metal tube 2 by initially pulling up the pull ring 4 to access the open end 3 of the metal tube 2. The compressed cooling medium 7 is then vaporized, reducing the temperature of the can. As a result, the liquid contents of the can 6 will in turn be cooled. The pull ring 4 is then further pulled up so as to allow access to the interior of the metal can 6 for drinking the contents thereof. However, during pulling process, the pull ring 4 is commonly pulled too far, accessing the open end 3 of the metal tube 2 and the interior of the metal can 6 at the same time. If this happens, the contents of the metal can 6 may overflow into said metal tube 2 and mix with the compressed cooling medium 7 resulting in a local overcooling effect in said metal tube which reduces the overall cooling efficiency. To overcome the abovementioned disadvantage of the prior art metal can, another conventional metal can of the type which is provided with a metal tube for cooling the contents contained therein has been developed, as shown in FIG. 2. The illustrated metal can 6' has an upper closed end 5' provided with a pull ring 4' riveted to a score-defined area to be detached to give access to the interior of said metal can 6', and a lower can end 8 to which the open end of the metal tube 2 is attached. The lower can end 8 has an opening tab (not shown) which is detached from an aperture to allow the compressed cooling medium 7' contained in the metal tube 2' to vaporize therethrough. Therefore, the content of the metal can 6' will not mix with the cooling medium, adversely affecting the overall cooling effect. However, such an arrangement metal can 6' will increase the manufacturing cost and the complexity of the production process of the metal can.